RISE OF THE BLACK WINGS!
by BrainburstYuuji
Summary: This is another Fairy Tail story. Natsu and his friends won't play the main role here, but also take their part. This takes place after Zeref was defeated and Fairy Tail became a legendary guild. Admired by everyone in Fiore. The new guild "Black Wings" resembles a little bit the original. It is a guild that step up from the ground, aiming for the skies. To become number one!
1. CHAPTER 1 : Prologue

**Hey BrainBurstYuuji here!** **This is another Fairy Tail story featuring my OC guild "The Black Wings". It's a project I wanted to start long time before, but never actually got to it. There are also many other Oc's from different people and friends. Whenever they make their debut in this fanfiction I will make sure to credit the respectful users. Another thing is, this is actually my first try on a fanfic and my english isn't the best so I will try my best. It's also welcome if some of you might figure I did some mistakes with phrases and want to correct them. Just go ahead and tell me. We all learn from mistakes. Oh yeah and this :** **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **In a land, far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small pieceful nation where some have devoted their lives to the magic, which became part of their daily lifestyle. Better known as "wizards" banded together into magicial guilds in order to gain fame and fortune. Always aiming to hone their skills and possibilities. But there is a certain guild in a certain part of Fiore that was left behind. Deep in a long forgotten forest there lies a guild, within it a dark past. It's name...The Black Wings!**

"Hey kid, How long are you planning to stick on the ground huh?! "

I slowly moved my legs, sat up and rubbed my eyes. I opened them slowly to adjust my vision. My eyes then wandered to a dragon starring at me with an angry looking face. Its skin was covered with large silver azure colored scales and diamond blue eyes.

"Daydreaming again?! Sheeesh, **Kesha** you'll never master this technique if you Keep it up like that. At least **Try** to meet my expectations will ya!"

"Oh well, I never asked for this either. So it's only natural I won't show much interest to your lectures!" I glared at him. The dragon raised an Eye as he listened to my complain.

"I don't care about dragonslayer or magic. I'd like a nice home in the suburbs...and two kids at least! We whould have a lovely dog. I like dogs more cause they are so fluffy and happy but cats are also okay! It will be wonderful, The two of us will be like newlyweds forever and keep calling us "honey" and then he will..."

" **ENOUGH ALREADY!** " The dragon bursted out.  
"I can't take this nonsense anymore! All that blubbering about your marriage makes my head explode."

This reaction was to be expected after he got turned down by his female swarm. Well, actually it was his sixth try in a row. But let's not get into this any further. To be honest, We both had our hard time finding the right one to share our life with. I set up my requirements simply too high. In order to avoid his grip, I decided to simply put a slide grin on my face. The dragon started to blush as he noticed to change the topic.

"W-Whatever...Just don't forget who you are. You're my daughter **Kesha Stormrage** , apprentice of **Garuga Stormrage**. As your parent, It is my duty to teach you everything I am capable of. So that one day, you may live your own life and defend yourself from evil. However in order to do so it is necessary that you give it your all. You must always focus and...*Brrriiing*..."

While trying my best to listen to all his lectures, his voice suddenly changed into a "briiiing" sound. I observed his speach carefully, also rubbed my ears to get rid of this annoying tone. But in vain. The ringing did not stop. I tried and asked father several times to reply what he just said, but it all turned out in a noisy ringing tone. The next thing I remembered was hitting my head badly on something.

*****************************************DREAM ENDS****************************************************************

"OUCH! W-Who...What...Where...? I mumbled to myself in a sleepy mood my eyes still closed. In the next moment, the ringing appeared again, but even louder then before.

 **"Brrriiiiiiinnnngg"**... **"Brrriiiiiiinnnngg"**... **"Brrriiiiiiinnnngg"** Frantically I tried to cover my ears with the pillow. "Just... leave me alone..." I replied with a soft voice.

 **"BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG..."** This time it could even be heard from the streets. Which forced me to finally get up.

" **Baaah!** Fiiiine, I get it. I'm awake so stop it already...Gooosh!" As I tried to reach out to the alarm clock I surprisingly found myself lying next to the bed.

"Hm? How did I...?" The same moment, a flashback accured which reminded me talking to my father a few minutes ago. Realizing it was all a dream.

My eyes then wandered to the display of the clock, only to blame myself for getting to late on my first day at the new job. Assistant of a bar called " **The flying horse** ".

" Kyaah, its already this late?! Oh no, I won't make it in time like this...!"

Without further redo I put on my white uniform with black parts on it and golden brooches on the arms. The keeper probably used this kind of uniform to protect its image as fine pub. Well, for my taste the skirt on this uniform seemed a little bit to short.I trimmed my hair, put on some makeup and rushed to the flying horse. It took me a little while to get there, but all in all I somehow managed to get there in time. I was determined to give it my best, put on a smile and served the people exemplary. We had many guests with some different demands for various dishes but somehow managed to satisfy them. Even the manager was impressed by my engagement. Anyone could tell that he whould probably hire me for this job. This was my chance. I was one step closer to turn my dreams into reality! At least until some drunk guy with his comerades showed up...

"Hey Miss! Gimme some beer! There is something to celebrate!" He shouted in the hall. "Today my pals and me here became proud members of Mo-Mochi's gang!" Not impressed by his shouting, I turned to the manager wondering about this "Momo-ji" Guy. It was obvious that this name the guest just mentioned summoned fear onto my chef and the other staff. He hesitated for a second before satisfying my curiosity.

"T-That Man got a pretty sum on his head. The magic council send out many wanted letters to c-capture that villain alive. He s-stole a dangerous book featuring the f-forbidden art to control the wind. Several times, a b-black mage used this forbidden art to summon storms and destroyed several villages just for his amusement. That tyrant Mo-Mochi with the nickname " **the dragonslayer Stormrage** ". When I picked up the name "Stormrage" my skin became pale and sweat dripped down my face.

"V-villain?! Come oon...I never wanted this either! It was an accident! An accident I say! I loudly mumbled to myself, drewing the managers attention at myself.

"What is it?" My head became even more pale seeing his reaction. I tried my best to hide my true intentions.

"A-Ah, It it's nothing! A-haha...ha..."

In the meantime that drunk guy shouted again for a drink. The staff looked scared at each other until one finally made her move. I stopped her by waving my hand and took over the prepared drinks. Slowly approaching his table, I felt how his folks undressed me with their eyes.

"Uhm...Here is your drink Sir." Before I was able to place it in front of him, I suddenly felt how someone's hand reached my left leg. Their dirty thoughts pierced my whole body.

"Whoa, you've got some sweet Legs Babe. Wanna go for a ride?" One of his friends asked with sarcastic voice. The others started laughing and praising him. I turned to him, while putting on an innocent smile.

"Aww, thank you dear. I whould love to show you something special." Winks at him while he kept getting closer.

"Hooohoo! Now we are talking, Hehe!" He said with a perverted expression.

At this very moment My innocent smile changed into a sarcastic one. **"Storm dragon's crushing leg!"** I ignited one of my legs swing it in an arc, striking his face with a powerful kick. Strong enough to send him flying through the wall. In matter of seconds, his friends came at me full of rage trying to avenge their friend. They outnumbered me, but unable to use any magic. Two approached from left and right throwing their fists at  
me. Thanks to this uncoordinated move, it was easy enough to dodge their strikes and jump above to perform another counter attack. **"Storm dragons spiral Jaw!"** The Jump is canceled to transform the wind around my Legs into a bunch of storm rotating kicks. Both attackers crushed into the tables unable to move. Their leader, speachless kept watching as I gracefully land on my feet from this terrifying storm attack.

"T-The heck?! What the hell are you guys doin! Get her damnit!" He bursted out in fear while his legs were visibly shaking. Slowly I kept approaching him in a girlish walk while he increased the distance between us.

"S-Shit...You'll pay for that! Our boss will kill you all!" Is what he said before leaving the flying horse with his friends. I simply walked through the gap in the wall and waved my hand with another innocent smile.

"Thank you for visiting our Inn. Please come again!" After this last taunt, I felt a cold shiver on my back. Carefully my body turned around to meet the face of the angry Inn Keeper staring at me...

"Uh...ehm...I'm sorry?" In hope to avoid more trouble I tried playing the innocent girl scene to convince him.

Unfortunately, the Manager saw right through me. At least he promised to turn a blind eye once and refrain from reporting this to the Magic Council. Even so, the jewels I earned for today floated into the repair costs for the flying horse. I gathered my things and left the Inn afterwards. Instead on heading back home, I felt like walking down the street to calm myself. At the end of the street, there was a small hill near the river. This seemed to be the perfect place to relax a bit on the field. My eyes slowly closed as I witnessed the beautiful scenery on the sea.

"...Oh well, tomorrow is another day. Full of chances." I mumbled to myself before closing my eyes for a short time.

While myself was busy with listening to singing birds and alike, the scoundrels from before returned to their hideout located on the west part of the town. They used an old church which seemed to be desolated for quite some time. The whole building looked more like ruins. It was impossible to figure that this building used to be a church in the first place. The gang probably did this to let it look more like a proper headquarter for themself. As soon as they reached the center of the demolished hall, its huge robust gates closed behind them. The unharmed one then put his three defeated friends carefully on the ground. Afterwards he raised his voice to request help from their boss.

"Boss, There's an emergency! Take a look at our dear brothers!" The peeved guy shout while pointing at his beaten up comerades.

A moment later, black human like silhouettes stepped out from the shadows. It was a large crowd of people wearing black jackets with white stripes on it. Every one of them emitted a murderous gaze. Two more muscular guys made their appearance wielding a book in their right hand. Both in the same outfits but without the stripes on it. Finally their boss also showed himself in a flashy posing entrance. His face covered with a wide smile.

"Hehehe. Hands down, for I am the gorgeous dragonslayer **Stormrage**!" Their boss bursted out in pride while his fellows also started doing poses along. The drunk guy tried to report what just happened, but his boss was to busy with his posing stuff. That is before he mentioned, somebody from a bar insisted to defy the gang. Right away his expression turned into a serious one staring in his direction.

"What?" Simply asking out before continuing. " Are you saying there is some small fry who actually dares to insult me?!" Suddenly the whole tone inside the hall became silent.

"Y-yes, there is a girl working in the flying horse. Uhm... Never saw her before, so she is probably a newbie. We should teach her a lesson boss!" A loud scream in agreement echoed through the hall. Seeing their reactions, Mo-Mochi slightly grinned in acceptance to his fellows request.

"Yes my brothers. Let us give this girl a warm welcome in **Velezia** , Kuhuhu!"

_

 **Well, that's it for the prologue of my story. Please leave your opinions/suggestions and improvements whenever you have one. The other chapters will probably be longer than this one. This is just the prologue after all. I hope you had fun reading and see you in the next chapters!**

 **BrainburstYuuji out!**


	2. CHAPTER 2 : Stormdragon, Monkey and Book

**This happened in the last chapter of "Rise of the Black Wings!" :** **  
Kesha, a young pink haired enthusiastic teenager girl, whose dream is to start her life as an ordinary girl happened to work at the famous bar in Velezia called " the flying horse". It was a day full of tough trials, but that didn't stop her from giving her best! Right when she was absolutely certain to get this job, some creepy drunk men showed up. Kesha ended up kicking some asses while casually shattering the bar with its content. Its manager renounced from reporting this accident to the reformed magicial council, but Keshas salary got used up for the repair costs. In the meantime, the rascals made their way back to their hideout requesting for help. The big boss showes up, declaring war against the poor girl!  
** **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL** ****

It's another beautiful, vibrant day at the center of Velezia. A small city which is famous in Fiore for their huge amount of merchandise. Merchants from all over the world gather here to sell their goods and make profit. There are workshops, stores, few magic guilds and several pubs located in here as well. Rumors spread that it is actually quite easy to spend your life in this town. The name **"Velezia"** was given by its citizens as symbol of gratitude. The person sharing this name saved the people from a massive destruction and banished the evil. After this accident, the city was rebuilt and its mayor decided along with the people to name it **"Velezia"**. That Woman occupied the third seat in the magic council by now...  
A strong sigh crossed my lips as I stopped reading the brochure.

"This is just hilarious..." I stopped for a second before yelling about the article. **"People who tell such obvious lies should get fired!"**

With this action, I drew anybodies attention at me. they all kept looking like I was some random weirdo shouting on the street. My head blushed bright red as I slowly turned to their direction. I bowed firmly down to apologize and ran off in embarrassment. After reaching an alley, I begun gasping for air.

"pant" I-I think "pant"...I shook them off..."pant". Just thinking about it made me blush again. I shook my head, brushed off the dust and sat down on a sidewalk . Trying to erase this awkward scenery off my head. Suddenly a middle aged man left his house noticing me in front of his home. He observed me for a few moment before starting a conversation.

"A-Are you alright?" He carefully asked with a soft voice. First I hesitated to answer, but then let few words slip my lips.

"Yep...totally fine..." I replied in a raw tone. The man sat down next to me in order to hear me out.

"Whould you like to talk about it?" He asked while showing a light smile in my direction. " Maybe you'll feel better then."

It's hard to explain, but somehow I felt like I really needed this to get all these things off my head. So I begun talking to him without taking a break. About my countless tries to find a job for myself. As I kept talking, his eyes widened with any word of mine. It was obvious, that he was unable to believe the whole story. Even so I didn't intend to stop just yet.

"Uhm, don't you think this is a bit...How should I put it...hard to believe?" He carefully asked.

"Not at all. This actually happened to me you know..." I raised my voice and told him about what happened earlier this morning, when some old grumpy lady pushed me out of her workshop.

~O~O~ FLASHBACK ~O~O~

" **What the heck?!** " The old lady stopped before she continued to insult me. " Did that crappy gang of losers send you to ruin my fine workshop, eh?"

"Uuuh...I'm really sorry about what happened in there. But I had to finish my work right? So I thought it whould be best to..."

" **Bah! Excuses, Excuses. That's what you're good at!** " She interrupted my speach.

I tried to explain myself once more, but it was futile. This old grumpy lady whouldn't listen to me at all. The woman pushed me out and threw my bag on the street. " **Now get out!** " The old lady shouted, catching the attention of all the people passing by. A nerve appeared on my forehead.

" **I already left your workshop you old grumpy hag!** " I shouted at her with sarcasm written on my face.

" **Just shut up you!** " She was probably annoyed by my comeback. My inner self smirked at her.

I stick out the tongue as she fiercely slammed the door. Leaving a sigh, I knelt on the street my bag lying next to me.

"Geez, not again. I'm already tired of this..." I mumbled to myself.

~O~O~ FLASH BACK ENDS ~O~O~

The man felt silence for a moment after listening to my story. I was unsure how he whould respond to all this. To my big surprise something unexpected occured. He actually started to laugh at me. I almost expected him yelling at me and stuff, but this was not the case. In fact I suddenly felt the desire to laugh as well. If some whould think of my absurd situation, it was quite normal people whould laugh. So we spent a few moments laughing together before he made up his mind.

"I know...! If your magic caused all these problems while working in ordinary jobs, why not trying to attend some of the magic guilds of the city?" He suggested to me.

"Meh, but that's all about magic, fighting and stuff...I don't wanna!" I replied in a disinterested tone. Crossing my arms in denial like a child whould do. "I need some real job. My own salary, make new friends and maybe even find my soul mate! I'm dreaming of a big, beautiful marriage you know!" I protested with a sweet voice. The man shook his head.

"So that's what you worry about? Be assured young lady there are plenty of people you can become friends with. You even get your salary whenever you finish requests with your team and I'm certain there will be some handsome guys as well. So what do you say?"

My eyes sparkled as soon as he mentioned I might meet some handsome guys. I started daydreaming about all the possibilities which whould open to me after joining such a guild. It felt like reaching my own little paradise! The man continued his speach while I was already off with my mind going elsewere. It took me a little while before noticing somebody was calling out to me. My eyes slowly wandered in the direction where the noise came from.

"Hey, are you okay ?" He asked with a concerned look. I simply shook my head and stood up in an instant.

" **Alright, it's decided then**!" I shout out to myself with a fired up attitude. "I will join some guild and finally force my luck out!"

The man giggled in acceptance. "Yes, That's the spirit. I know you can do it!"

With this I left his place in haste searching for a guild. Before finally losing sight of him, I gently waved my hand to show my gratitude for all the advices. Afterwards I kept walking down the streets of Velezia, looking out for any signs which whould guide me to them. I kept walking around with my arms crossed. Thinking about what kind of guild might fit me best. All of a sudden, some crowd of people bumped into me. A long slender guy wearing a white jacket groaned as he looked down.

"Heh...What's this? Don't you have any manners missy?" He asked with some wicked expression. The other guys grinned as they watched their boss.

"Funny, I was thinking the same right now." I replied with a challenging sound, pointing at the slender guy in front." **If you bump into someone, it's natural to apologize!** Soo...proceed."

Totally surprised and crushed by my comeback, they bowed down simultaneously for forgiveness. I told them it whould be fine as long as they whouldn't repeat such an act and pretended to leave. But then I got caught off as they figured being messed around. Somebody dragged me back in front of them. It was that slender guy doing a weird pose with a peeved face.

" **You actually dare to make a fool of me...?! I will never forgive that!** " He shouted out in anger. The others encouraged him.

"Yeah. Are you stupid?!" Another one followed up. "Damn right, Your messing with Mo-mochi-sama!" Mo-mochi smirked as he performed another weird pose.

"Also known as... **The-Dragonslayer-Stormrage**! Nice to meet you." He glared at me with self-esteem.

His attempts to cast fear on me were already destined to fail. After all, there was one person, who could easily tell this was all just a farce. Set up by some trickster to intimidate the people of Velezia. This whole case made me chuckle.

"Pfft...So lame!" I mocked him. Declaring his catchphrases were just as sluggish as his poses. Mo-mochi remained stunned as my taunts kept piercing his body. A nerve appeared on his head before he freaked out.

" **S-Shut up already**...!" He bursted out in anger. "How dare you treat **me** like an idiot...?! I'm going to kill you!" My expression turned serious and I changed into my battle stance leaving a final warning.

"You want to fight...? I'm strong you know!"

The gang smirked at me when they heard this. Before the rascals were able to react properly, I used the vibrations of the wind to quickly move in front of Mo-mochis face. Leaving his guard wide open, I ignited my right knee swinging it in an arc striking his face. **" Storm dragons crushing leg!"** Due to his distraction, I landed a direct hit sending him flying in a wall. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched their beloved Mo-mochi sama spinning through the air. Instead of landing on my feet, I casted another magic seal to perform a double jump. **"Storm dragons wings!"** My hands rising above my head, I collected wind energy to prepare my next move. By swinging one hand against the enemy releasing countless scale shaped wind masses flying at the target. Upon contact, a small detonation knocked them down. The unaffected stood just there in awe.

"What is this...this girl...?!" Somebody questioned. " She's really strong, urgh...!" Another moaned. All of a sudden Mo-mochi returned to the battlefield waving his hand to stop the others from interfering.

"Move. I'll finish her off." he reassured the others, holding a strange book in his hand. " She's just a strange young woman...who is powerless before the presence of the **"tome of Kokufū".**

 **"** Tome of **Kokufū**...?" I replied with a questioned mark. Mo-mochi's grin grew larger as he noticed my unawareness of this book.

"Heh, you naive little girl. After reading this book, I will attain the level of a greater being. I'll master this black tome and teach you a lesson!" I assumed this had to be another feint.

"Riiight...Fine I give up. What's so special about this book ...?" I asked while scratching my head. Pretending to have interest in it.

"So you really have no clue eh...? This book is one of the remaining four **"Black Tomes of Tii'Mhut "**. There are **four** more specimens residing in Fiore. Unfortunately only the chairman and a few members of the reformed magic council knows about their whereabouts. Mine contains all the knowledge about the brutish nature of the air. The very air, humans used as tool to live will turn against themselve. Nobody knows what kind of beauty occurs with this. Just imagine all the devastations, so wonderful!" He shout with a sinister expression.

"Woow, I didn't get all this book stuff in the slightest. So I just make sure you won't have the time reading it." I blinked at him.

"It's too late...I've already used my speed reading magic glasses...I purchased them while I was a student. "

"Who cares about that...?! This is totally cheating!" I glared at him. Ignoring my words, Mo-mochi kept going with his preparations.

"Now let me give you a taste of what I've learned..." **Kurai no Fuugetsu!** " Bringing up these words made his whole body bathe in some black-purple mist. In the blink of an eye, this mist turned into a dreadful whirlwind. It was strong enough to slowly rip a few buildings in matter of seconds. In order to avoid more damage to the city, I fled into the " **Lostlorn** " forest nearby.

"Hm...? What's this?! Get back here!" Mo-mochi ran after me. The plan seemed to be a huge sucess at first. I kept luring him into the woods. However when I decided to turn around, his face was in front of me. My eyes widened as Mo-mochi's grin grew bigger.

"Hehe, allow me to return the favor... **"Dodon!"** By placing his hand on my chest, he creates a black-purple streak of wind around his arm. It turnes into a enormous tornado while rotating the body. Hitting its target with great force. This sent me flying a couple of meters, but somehow I managed to maintain the balance.

"Argh...What happened?" I groaned in pain. " Is this still the same guy I kicked in the face?" I begun to doubt it. He did mention something about becoming all powerful after reading a certain book, but I never expected him to be this strong afterwards. Still, there was no choice left. I had to keep running in order to minimize the damage of the city. We both chased each other down the forest without recognizing, that we accidentally crashed into some certain guilds territory. Some couple of meters away, there was a man with light silver hair standing on his prey wealding a robust armor with two huge shoulder pads and a broad belt. On his back a large buster sword with regalias written on it. Just when he was about to finish this fierce beast off, a loud noise accured.

"That voice just now. Could it be...strangers **...**?"

_

 **Alright, that's it for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. Just as always your welcome to leave your opinion/suggestions of course.  
With this said, see ya in the next chapter! ^_^**

Ps: You probably noticed that the magic used from the book is spelled in japanese. That is because I use this language to state the content of the black tomes as ancient language. Therefore any magic learned from this book will be spelled in japanese of course.


End file.
